What happens when you say I Love You
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: When Kate dies the team is crushed, there spirits are only lifted when a Israeli women that goes by the name of Ziva David takes Kate's place. But Tony is in trouble cause he has fallen for her. **Please Review** **If you like there will be more to come**
1. I Love You

Losing Kate was hard for everyone but really hard for me I mean she was my partner. But everything got better when we got an Israeli replacement. Ziva David. Man is she gorgeous. Long dark brown curled hair, dark brown eyes, and a heart melting accent. But Gibbs has these rules. Rule #12 says never date a co-worker.

TWO YEARS LATER

Ziva David is an awsome agent. Best partner other than Kate. i wish that i could tell her how i feel about her. she would probably freak out and kill me with a paper clip also Gibbs would kill me. After work today i go home and change into some sweatpants and a gray t-shirt then called the china take out place down the street. The microwave beeps telling me that my popcorn is done as there is a knock at the door. the food was fast. but when I went to the door I open it ans who is there but the beautiful Israelien. Her face is red as id she has been crying. The thing is Zi never crys. I demand what is wrong. She says one word, "Ray". Man I hate CI Ray. I grab her hand and lead her to the couch and tell her to explain everything.

Ziva's P.O.V

After work Ray was suppose to pick me up from my apartment and we were going to go on a date at 6:00pm. Well 6:00 rolled around but Ray wasn't here, then 6:30 came and went, at 7:00 I started to cry. Ray stood me up again. I can't handle it any more Tony. I can't handle men that think their life is more important then the ones around them. For once I want something real, something noone can take away from me. I want a relationship that will last. Someday I want to get married, have kids make a family. Is that too much to ask for?

Tony P.O.V

No Zi actually thats very appropriate. You really deserve that. And I am tierd of Ray. He just angers me, don't get me wrong your a very strong women it's just you shouldn't have to deal with CI Ray's crap. Not to tell you to brake it off but he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't give you the time of day. You are worth more. I know three men that love you for who you are. "Who Tony?" Well Gibbs, McGee, and um Me. "You love me?" Of course I do, your gorgeous, you kick butt. Who wouldn't love that. Zi laughs and there is a knock on the door. I get up to get the food, when i get up Ziva goes and changes into my favorite pair of sweatpants and favorite sweat shirt. I pay for the food and hand her a box as I go put Titanic into my DVD player. The little ninja falls asleep in my arms in the middle of the movie, near the end she starts to stur and whimper. I shake her and say Ziva, Ziva its ok its Tony Zi your ok. She wakes suddenly and says "Tony, Tony" I reply I'm here Ziva. Then she wraps her hands around my neck and starts to kiss me.

Ziva's P.O.V

Tony wakes me up as I am having a bad dream. Earlier he told me he loved me, how long has it been since I have waited to here him say that. I guess when I woke up I wasn't thinking about anything just that he said he loved me and I love him back. So I just start kissing him. I was surprised to find that he was kissing me back. Some how inbetween kisses I mannaged to get his shirt off. And the next thing I know Tony is carrying me to his bedroom.


	2. Next day

Tony's P.O.V

The next morning I wake to find the spot next to me empty. I stumble out of bed and to the kitchen to find Ziva already in her work clothes making pancakes at my stove. I wrap my hands around her waist and spin her around and kiss her passionately. I break away and whisper Ill be back my dear. As I head to the bathroom to take a shower I think of how dead I am when Gibbs finds out. Well for now Ill enjoy the time with Zi. I take the quickest shower in history then get into my best suit for work. Then I join my ninja for a pancake breakfast. We eat then get into my car and set off for NCIS headquarters.

Ziva's P.O.V

Last night was great Tony is so sweet and comforting. The next morning I woke early so I could take a shower and run to my apartment to get a change of clothes. I came back before Tony woke and started to make us some pancakes. I hear a bump as Tony is getting out of bed. Then I have his warm hands around my waist, then I get the excitement as he twirls me around and kisses me the type of kiss that melts a heart. Then he whispers that he will be back. And he leaves to take a shower. When he comes back we eat in silence then head for work in the same cars.

McGee's P.O.V

Tony and Ziva come into work not arguing but laughing and talking like normal people. It was odd, they are always either fighting or being mean to each other. Maybe Tony finally got his wish, we all know that he loves Ziva. Everyone but her of coarse, Abs will be happy to hear lets just hope that Gibbs doesn't find out. As I think this Gibbs walks into our team cubicle and shouts "Dead petty officer grab your gear." For once when Gibbs threw up the car keys Dinozzo didn't fight her for them he let her have the keys an followed her out of the cubicle and to the elevator. And I had to run to catch the elevator before they left without me.

Gibbs P.O.V

I have known that Dinozzo liked Ziva since they meet ever since they meet. The way he looks at her, and fights with her. But she broke his heart when she started dating CI Ray. But how they are acting today I guess that Ray did something and Tony was there for her. Even though I have rule #12 I am going to allow them to be together but I won't let them know that till they tell me that they are dating. They are meant for each other soul mates like me and Shannon were soul mates. I'm not going to let them loose their chance.


End file.
